


I Was Wrong

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear them talking about him.  They have questions, so many questions.  But Minamoto Kousei isn't certain that his twin sons will like his answers.  Or that they should like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** I Was Wrong  
**Character:** Minamoto Kousei, Kouji,  & Kouichi  
**Word Count:** 400|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A56, 400 word drabble; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #103, call me out  
**Summary:** He can hear them talking about him. They have questions, so many questions. But Minamoto Kousei isn't certain that his twin sons will like his answers. Or that they should like them.

* * *

Kousei could hear them talking in Kouji's room. Their voices were too low for him to hear exactly what they were talking _about_ , but he heard that low rumble anyway. 

He hadn't known that he'd missed it until he'd heard it for the first time. How could you miss something that you'd never heard before was beyond him, but it didn't make a difference. He could've heard it before, many times. It could've been a regular part of his life, if only. 

If only he hadn't been so stubborn at the divorce proceedings. If only he'd at least thought of what Kouji might want when he was old enough to want anything other than a bottle and a nap. All he'd considered at the time was that he didn't want to see his soon to be ex-wife at all, and if that meant not seeing Kouichi again, then he was ready to deal with that. 

He hadn't known how there would be a tiny hole in his heart that hadn't filled up until the moment he looked into two sets of identical eyes, one filled with cool rage, the other a sort of curious wonder. 

He hadn't known you could miss what you'd never known, but now he knew how wrong he was. Kouji and Kouichi had missed _each other_ and he'd missed Kouichi and he wanted so much to apologize for all of it, to explain some of it, if he could. 

_Would they even believe me if I did?_ He wanted to think that they would. He wanted to think that the ice in Kouji's eyes would melt, that the wonder in Kouichi's would be replaced by understanding. 

But how could they accept that his deepest, truest answer was simply _I made a mistake_? He'd made several, not the least of which were the lies that he'd told Kouji. How to explain that he'd thought of contacting Tomoko, of discussing rearranging the custody situation so that they _could_ see each other? Yet he hadn't done it and they'd met anyway, somehow. They hadn't said anything aside from something to do with trains that he still hadn't gotten the full story on. 

Footsteps sounded. He looked up and there they were in front of him. Kouji spoke. 

“Dad, we've got some things to talk about.” 

He pulled in a breath. “I'm ready.” He wasn't. But he'd do it anyway. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and a hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
